brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brawl Stars Wiki:Strategy Guide Tags
TAGS Tags are used to categorize different Brawlstars Strategies and Plays. Type of Play These Tags describe how difficult and Complex a Play is. More Difficult ones need more Team Chemistry. Manuever Manuevers are the most basic moves. Moving from one place on the map to the other. They require no help from other teammates to pull off. They are the Building blocks of Strategy. 2-3 Step Set ups These Plays require some timing and use a few maneuvers. You don't need to plan and connect in a game room to pull these off. But they do require some team chemistry. You need your team to be playing in the right style. If they're going in the opposite direction then don't use them. 3+ Step set ups These certainly require game rooms. You need prior and/or current communication to pull these off. Unless you have telepathy don't try pulling these off with randoms.They combine multiple manuevers, good timing and specific situations and lineups Formation/Pattern This can require high chemistry or not depending on the play. These plays aren't specific to difficulty. Formations is Style of play that you maintain throughout the Game. Like Giving snipers cover, Placing people on the Right side of the map, Switching roles and more. Defense/Counter These can be plays or formation. They're Strategey that counters tactics used by other players. It's where OP strategy comes to die. Positions These are roles and styles of play Brawlers/Players use in Strategy. It was tough to narrow it down to 4 positions. But we felt if we created positions so that all the brawlers could easily fit into the positions it would mean a lot of positions to the point were you'd have a position for nearly every brawler Flanker 'F' These players are back up players that provide good firepower. They usually play or the left or right side of the map, or behind The Frontline. They're shots are guaranteed to fall and they can provide a lot of damage impact quickly. '''Short Range: '''Decent '''Mid Range: '''Great '''Long Range: '''Bad Frontline 'FL' Usually High HP, Like a typical Tani. Good in Short-Mid Range Game. Normally play in the center of the map and take the brunt of the enemy attack. '''Short Range: '''Great '''Mid Range: '''Ok-Bad '''Long Range: '''Terrible Zoner 'Z' These players control the battlefield. They Can lob projectiles over obsatcles or spawn their own 'obstacles'. They move the enemey out of position and break up plays. They normally play behind their teammates and cover. '''Short Range: '''Bad '''Mid Range: '''Great '''Long Range: '''Decent Sniper 'S' These Brawlers have incredibly long range. They can deal great damage to opponents across the map. They need cover from obstacles or teammates to be effective. Very weak in 1v1 Isolated situations. '''Short Range: '''Terrible '''Mid Range: '''Ok '''Long Range: '''Great Hybrid These are Brawlers who play can play multiple positions with their skillset. Game Mode These tags show what game mode the stratgey is for Smash'n'Grab Bounty Heist Showdown Brawler These Tags show the Key Brawler(s) Involved.